The main objective of the conference is to provide state-of-the-art, evidenced-based practice guidelines on a broad range of issues relevant to women's health across the lifespan, with an emphasis on the health status and needs of minority women. Physicians and nurse practitioners comprise the majority of the audience, with about 500 registrants expected. Brochures are mailed to the Medical Marketing Service American Medical Association and American Academy of Nurse Practitioners mailing lists; the National Medical Association mailing list; all Centers of Excellence in Women's Health; and to the full roster of the Association of Academic Women's Health Programs. Rosaly Correa-de-Araujo, MD, MSc, PhD, Senior Advisor on Women's Health at AHRQ, will moderate an afternoon session on care of the geriatric woman. A panel session on cultural barriers in women's health will be held the final morning. In addition to didactic lectures followed by question-answer periods, participants attend networking luncheons (one with a keynote speaker, one with topical discussions at each table organized by women's health topic and headed by an established expert/researcher in the field) and collect AHRQ publications and other materials from the exhibitors' room. As in past years, evaluation data will be collected on reactions to the conference itself and changes attendees plan to make in their daily practice to integrate evidence-based practice guidelines presented at the meeting. These data will be used in planning and improving the 2008 conference. With AHRQ support, the entire conference will be videotaped and converted to synchronized audio- PowerPoint files for dissemination on the Internet and on DVDs. The VCU Women's Health Conference 2007 will advance the mission of AHRQ "to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care" by disseminating evidence-based clinical practice guidelines to healthcare providers on the front line of women's health care. Conference topics will focus on several AHRQ priority populations, including women, minorities, and older adults. Dissemination will go beyond actual attendees through the videotaping and creation of synchronized audio-PowerPoint files downloadable from the Internet. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]